Through Their Eyes:: A Warriors Fanfic
by Corgidog88
Summary: [Warriors by Erin Hunter] Young Lionpaw has a destiny. He must save the clan........set after Firestar's death........


ThunderClan

Leader: Skystar- A black and white she-cat.

Deputy: Cutthroat- A red tabby tomcat with a scar across his neck.

Apprentice- Lionpaw

Medicine cat: Blueheart- A blue- gray she-cat.

Apprentice- Stripedpaw

Warriors:

Darkfury- A black tomcat with a taste for revenge.

Swallowtail- A pale brown she-cat with green eyes.

Apprentice- Cedarpaw

Sandpelt- A light brown tomcat with blue eyes.

Nightfall- A black she-cat with yellow eyes.

Apprentice- Leafpaw

Swiftfoot- A white tomcat with green eyes. He is the senior warrior.

Apprentice- Frostpaw

Firefoot- A red she-cat with gold eyes.

Crookedtooth- A dark brown tabby tomcat.

Apprentice: Crowpaw

Apprentices:

Lionpaw- A gold striped tomcat with green eyes.

Leafpaw- A brown she-cat with black spots and blue eyes.

Stripedpaw- A gray and black striped tomcat with green eyes.

Crowpaw- A quiet steel gray tomcat with yellow eyes.

Frostpaw- A very pale gray she-cat with blue eyes. She was a kittypet.

Cedarpaw- A tough, dark brown tabby tomcat with amber eyes.

Queens:

Gingertail- A yellow she-cat with blue eyes.

Dewclaw- A young white she-cat with pale blue eyes.

Spottedeyes- A black and white she-cat; Skystar's kin. Her name is for the odd pattern of her eyes.

Tigerswallows- An orange tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

Swirlpelt- A calico of many colors with gray eyes.

Elders:

Sharpfang- A black tabby tomcat with yellow eyes.

Windwillow- A brown-gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Grayfur- A gray tomcat with green eyes and a temper.

Rabbitsfoot- A nervous red she-cat with yellow eyes.

ShadowClan 

Leader: Steelstar- A gray and silver striped she-cat. She has many scars, including one that cuts through her yellow eye.

Deputy: Twistedjaw- A dark brown tabby tomcat with a scarred jaw.

Medicine cat: Blackpelt- A black tomcat with white paws.

Warriors:

Shadeheart- A gray and black tabby she-cat with a heart for mischief.

Apprentice: Silverpaw

Specklefur- A calico tomcat with no respect for the other cats.

Apprentice: Squirrelpaw

Oakpelt- A dark brown tabby tomcat with gray eyes.

Twistedfang- A yellow tomcat with green eyes.

Apprentice: Mudpaw

RiverClan 

Leader: Wetstar- A blue-gray cat with a white stomach and paws.

Deputy: Silverdew- A white and gray striped she-cat with blue eyes.

Medicine cat: Hawkfoot- A brown tabby tomcat with green eyes.

Warriors:

Clawtail- A red tabby tomcat with yellow eyes.

Windedriver- A silver she-cat with green eyes.

Apprentice: Shallowpaw

Blackstripe- A black and gray tabby tomcat with gray eyes.

Apprentice: Gorsepaw

Crookedear- A brown tabby tomcat with a ripped ear.

WindClan 

Leader: Bramblestar- A red tabby tomcat with gold eyes.

Deputy: Thunderfoot- An orange striped tomcat with green eyes.

Medicine cat: Flamedpelt- A red striped she-cat with blue eyes.

Warriors:

Crookedfoot- An orange she-cat with gray eyes.

Ravenclaw- A black she-cat with blue eyes and a kind nature.

Apprentice: Moonpaw

Redclaw- A red tabby tomcat with yellow eyes.

Apprentice: Brackenpaw

Runningfoot- A dark brown tabby tomcat with yellow eyes.

Ivorypelt- A light brown she-cat with green eyes.

Apprentice: Mousepaw

Chapter 1

A cat called Lionkit sat outside the nursery. He was thinking, about how he would be an apprentice today, about the warrior code, a list of rules all clan cats follow, and about the warriors. Which would be his mentor?

He directed his attention to the Elders' den. Rabbitsfoot, seeing Lionkit, yelped, "What're you little kit staring at?" and ran away. Lionkit blinked. This was his first time outside the nursery, and no cat had ever spoken to him like that. Seeing this, Windwillow grabbed Rabbitsfoot with her teeth and said to Lionkit, "Sorry, she's a little grumpy…."

"I am not, Windwillow! Stop acting like my mother! Just because you are younger than me does not mean that you control me!" The elderly cat scratched at Windwillow, who hissed a threat under her breath.

Lionkit strolled over to his mother. Gingertail smiled to see her son. She licked his ear and said, "Don't worry. You'll make a great apprentice," but Lionkit wasn't sure…….the only thing he was certainly sure of was that he would protect the clan no matter what, even if it meant sacrificing his life.

At sunhigh, Skystar called the other warriors for a meeting under the highrock. "I am here to announce the apprenticeship of these young cats." She regarded Lionkit, Frostkit, and Crowkit, who stood before her. "First, I name young Crowkit, Crowpaw. Crowpaw, do you promise to always follow the Warrior Code?"

"I do," the kit replied without hesitating. Skystar smiled and looked at the other cats, searching for a face. "Crookedtooth, your apprentice is now a warrior" she glanced at Darkfury "so I ask you to take Crowpaw as your new apprentice."

Crookedtooth nodded and stepped forward to assume his position beside Crowpaw.

Skystar turned to Frostkit, who was shaking like a leaf. Lionkit felt sorry for her. She was probably embarrassed about her kittypet origins and scared that she would not make a good apprentice all rolled into one.

"Frostpaw, do you promise to follow the Warrior Code?" Skystar asked. Frostpaw nodded, incapable of proper speech. Skystar smiled. "Swiftfoot, you have not had an apprentice in a while. I name Frostpaw your new apprentice."

Swiftfoot stood up. He licked Frostpaw's ear to console the young apprentice.

"And last, but not least, we come to young Lionpaw." She smiled fondly at the kit. "Lionpaw, do you promise to follow the Warrior Code?" Lionpaw was filled with pride. "I do," he promised his leader loyally.

Skystar shot a look at her deputy. "Cutthroat, you have shown loyalty to the clan. Lionpaw will be your new apprentice." Lionpaw gasped. The deputy? That was a privilege!

Cutthroat sat beside Lionpaw, waiting for his leader's words. "Dismissed!" Skystar called. Cutthroat stood up to face the young cat before him. "Whendowestartraining?" Lionpaw was so excited he could barely contain himself.

Cutthroat laughed. "Calm down, young apprentice. Today we will tour the ThunderClan territory. Tomorrow, real training begins with Crowpaw and Leafpaw."

"YAY!" Lionpaw yelped. Cutthroat shushed him. "But first…." The kit did not know how to phrase the question.

"How did I get my warrior name?" The deputy answered for him. "Yessss…." Lionpaw said.

"Well, there is a special ritual so a young cat can get their warrior name if they are seriously injured. This is so they can go to StarClan a warrior." Lionpaw nodded, listening intently.

"Now, often times their name has something to do with their injury. When I was an apprentice called Redpaw, I was in the battle of Sunningrocks. I had gotten the scar you see here," he indicated a scar on his neck "a broken tail, a limp, a torn ear, and various scratches. The old leader of ThunderClan, Thistlestar, was not sure I would live. So he named me for my biggest injury. Cutthroat."

Lionpaw nodded. Cutthroat smiled. "Now how about that tour?" he asked joyfully.

Lionpaw brightened. "Sure!" Cutthroat looked fondly at the kit. "Then follow me," he said, darting beyond the bracken wall that surrounded the ThunderClan camp.

Cutthroat headed directly west after leaving the camp. Lionpaw hurried to catch up with him. When they came to a clearing, Lionpaw heard a loud thundering sound. "What's that?" he asked.

Cutthroat listened. "That," he said, nodding to a sloshing torrent of water, "is the river." Lionpaw stared. He sniffed the air and then said, "What's that smell?"

Cutthroat answered, "That is RiverClan. They are amongst the only cats who enjoy water. They hunt mainly fish. Their camp lies on the other side of the river."

Lionpaw glanced at the river, as if hoping that a RiverClan cat would suddenly appear out of nowhere. When none did, he followed Cutthroat north.

The two cats walked till they found four trees in a circle. "That's four trees, where the moonly gatherings are held. They are held every full moon. Can you tell when the next one is, young warrior?"

Lionpaw thought. "Ummmm….in a quarter moon?" he asked.

"Very good!" Cutthroat replied.

"Who will be going to the gathering from ThunderClan?" Lionpaw wondered aloud. He looked at Cutthroat. "How does the clan pick who stays at the camp and who goes?"

"That is Skystar's decision," Cutthroat replied. "She picks by looking at the loyal warriors, the best hunters, and the best fighters. Someday you will earn your place at a gathering."

Lionpaw nodded. Then he opened his mouth to talk again. "How come they don't fight?" he asked.

"There is a truce at Four Trees. They belong to no clan in particular. However, we must leave warriors at home, in case the other clans attack."

"They would break the truce?" Lionpaw was surprised.

"The clans have before, and they will again," Cutthroat said solemnly.

After Four Trees, Cutthroat headed east. He came to a place that smelled. Bad.

"What is that smell?" Lionpaw asked, plugging his nose with one paw.

"That, young warrior, is the Thunder Path," Cutthroat explained. "Follow me."

They crossed the tall grass and peeked out to find a path full of roaring monsters. Lionpaw covered his ears. "What are those in the monsters' bellies?" he wondered.

"They are Twolegs," Cutthroat said, backing away from the Thunder Path. Lionpaw nodded. "What's on the other side?" he asked his mentor.

"ShadowClan. They are dark, merciless warriors. I advise not to get into a fight with one." Cutthroat replied, scurrying away.

After the Thunder Path, Cutthroat took Lionpaw to Tall Pines. Finally, the two ThunderClan cats headed home to a setting sun.


End file.
